Spell Fencer (Bravely Default)
The Spell Fencer is a job in Bravely Default. It is obtained by defeating Ciggma Khint in Ancheim. Might and magic are wielded as one by this class. Favoring swords above all, and well-versed in all forms of armor, Spell Fencers cast before cutting, coating their blades in potent magic before hacking away at enemies for increased damage and elemental affinity. Their versatility as all-around combatants make them a force to be reckoned with in any situation; mages in particular must be especially careful as a Spell Fencer's arcane defense is nearly insurmountable. The Spell Fencer specializes in Sword Magic, which can be used to add elemental damage or other magical effects to the player's current weapon for ten turns. The magic available corresponds to the spells in Black Magic (e.g. level 1 Sword Magic imparts Fire, level 3 imparts Fira, level 5 imparts Firaga). Despite the name, Sword Magic can be used with any physical attack weapon, meaning most offensive job classes can benefit from selecting Sword Magic as the secondary job command. Appearance Though a warrior to the end, Spell Fencers forgo heavy armor in favor of a tightly-wrapped robe for the males and sheer cloth veils for the females, fitting dress for someone that employs magic as well as muscle. The male version of the outfit consists of a robe, a sash around the waist long enough to reach the robe's hem, and a keffiyeh that reaches to the wearer's shoulders, held together on the wearer's forehead by an agal with a pair of curved horns on the front. A variety of different-sized gold medallions and beads are worn on the wearer's chest, shoulders, and across the wearer's back, as well. Tiz's variant of the outfit is practically identical to Ciggma Khint's with black clothing, a red sash, and dark red and black horns, while Ringabel's robe is teal and his sash and horns are dark brown. The female variant of the outfit is similar to a stereotypical belly dancer's costume, consisting of a black bikini top and bottoms embellished with beads, a gold belt around the waist along with a sheer floor-length skirt with a slit at the knees, gold sandals worn with large anklets, a choker with a gemstone on the front around the neck, bracelets on each wrist, and a long, sheer sash carried around the wrists which reaches down to the ground. Around their foreheads, they wear a headband of different sized medallions and beads and their faces are covered by a sheer dancer's veil. All of the jewelry worn by both girls is gold. Agnès's variant of the outfit is blue, while Edea wears pink. Proficiency Stats Equipment Abilities The Spell Fencer's Specialty is Anti-Magic. Its job command is Sword Magic. Gallery BDFF Tiz Magic Swordsman.png|Tiz as a Spell Fencer. BDFTS Agnès Magic Swordsman.png|Agnès as a Spell Fencer. BDFF_Edea_Magic_Swordsman.png|Edea as a Spell Fencer. BD Ringabel Spell Fencer.jpg|Ringabel as a Spell Fencer. BDFF Ikuma Naerik.png|Ciggma Khint, keeper of the Spell Fencer asterisk. Etymology